Seattle Fire Department
The Seattle Fire Department is the fire department of the city of Seattle. History Skyscraper Fire One of the toughest calls in the department's history was that of the skyscraper fire in downtown Seattle, requiring the help of numerous stations. Ripley's Death The majority of the SFD gathered for the procession and funeral of universally beloved Fire Chief Ripley. Afterwards, people from all stations attended the wake at a bar. Known Firefighters Current Seattle Fire Chief *Michael Dixon Battalion Chiefs *Hal - Battalion 28 *Batallion Chief Robert Sullivan - Unknown batalion, comprising 5 stations *Frankel - Unknown battalion, comprising 20 stations Station 7 *Unnamed Captain *Lieutenant Cole Edmonds Station 12 *Lieutenant Charlotte Dearborn Station 19 *Captain Pruitt Herrera (semi-retired) *Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Lieutenant Maya Bishop *Travis Montgomery *Dean Miller *Victoria Hughes *Ben Warren *Rigo Vasquez *Higgins *Russell *Bennett Station 23 *David Mayhorn *Sam *Mahlia *Unnamed firefighter Station 42 *Captain Ted Conlin *Lieutenant Cook *Anderson *Lee *Galarza *Henderson Station 88 *Lieutenant Lucas Ripley (formerly) *Robert Sullivan (formerly) Unknown stations *Brian *Captain Carroll *Johnny *Charlotte *John Finch *Roy Mackinaw *Nate *Unnamed Former 42 Captain (quit, died, or moved) West Seattle Fire Academy *Lieutenant Glazier Former Firefighters Deceased *Holden McKee *Michael, Travis's husband *Casey *Fire Chief Lucas Ripley Known Stations *'Station 7:' One of the fire stations that responded to the skyscraper fire. Their lieutenant Cole Edmonds was in the running to become Captain at Station 19. *'Station 12:' Lieutenant Charlotte Dearborn was also in the running for Captain. *'Station 19:' The best station of SFD. It sets the bar for other stations. *'Station 23:' A notoriously slow station located close to Station 19. Station 19 once came across a crash site and stopped to help out since Station 23 wasn't there yet. Maya was initially going to become Lieutenant there. Victoria briefly had a sexual relationship with one of the firefighters there. *'Station 42:' A station located close to Station 19. They once handled a call together with Station 19. Later, they responded to a fire at a coffee processing plant and called Station 19 for backup. They also responded to the L.A. wildfire and came by Station 19 to pick up supplies. *'Station 66:' One of the fire stations that responded to the coffee plant fire. *'Station 71:' One of the fire stations that responded to the skyscraper fire. *'Station 88:' One of the fire stations of SFD. Fifteen years before the start of the series, Lucas Ripley was a lieutenant there. Robert Sullivan also worked at that station at the time. They were called to a scene along with Station 19 and then-Captain Herrera complained they arrived late. In present day, they also responded to the fire at the coffee plant. West Seattle Fire Academy Aspiring firefighters in Seattle follow a tough training at the West Seattle Fire Academy. Often, strong friendships are formed during the hard times and remain intact throughout the firefighters' careers, for example Andy Herrera and Maya Bishop as well as Jack Gibson and Dean Miller. Cadets *Kathleen Noonan *Laura (dropped out) Medic One Medic One is a special program run by the Seattle Fire Department that trains firefighters to provide pre-hospital basic and advanced life support. The fact that they are allowed to start advanced life support sets them apart from regular firefighters, who are also qualified EMTs in Seattle. It's often viewed as an elite program as only the very best manage to get in. Currently, Ben Warren is studying to get in. Given the medical nature of the program, Richard Webber once mentioned it would be eligible to qualify as a fellowship. Employees *Shireen Varma Notes and Trivia *A somewhat unique characteristic for the Seattle Fire Department is the fact that all firefighters are required to complete an EMT training, meaning all firefighters are also qualified EMTs. *The department organizes peer groups where troubled firefighters come together to talk about tough calls. Lucas Ripley, Travis Montgomery and Victoria Hughes attended at least once after the skyscraper fire. *While the uniforms, gear and vehicles shown in Station 19 are true to the real versions of the SFD, the locations in the show and station and battalion numbers are entirely fictional. **For example, Station 19 does not exist. The exterior used for Station 19 is actually the real Station 20. The set was modelled after that station. In reality, Station 20 only has an engine and no ladder or aid car. *As with Station 19, the other mentioned stations so far (7, 12, 23, 42, 71, and 88) do not exist in reality. *According to Jack Gibson, the Fire Department sees about seven babies per year who are left at fire stations around the city.Let's All Go to the Bar, 16x09 Category:Station 19